Mysterious encounters
by Kuroii-chan
Summary: What happens when a girl appears in the midst of a battle outside Sunagakure with no recollation as to who she is or where she came from? And what happens when this girl is taken in by the cold hearted kazekage? GaaraxOC My first fic so go easy on me


**Kuroii – I do not own!! ****Shiranai**** however, Is my OC, so I do own her, and I own the storyline… So I do own some stuff… Just not most of it… **

**Gaara – Okay I think they get the picture, Naruto's not hers… Blah blah blah… Get on with the story already!!**

**Kuroii – Sowwy! . **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Confusion

"Hey! I found another survivor!" I heard a distant voice shout, the voice and other sound around me seemed to be quickly coming closer. I put my hand down the get up and felt, something, hot, and solid but sort of like liquid at the same time, sand, I do believe. I opened my eyes to find a desert, I was right; there were also a large amount of dead bodies littering the ground. When I turned to the direction the voice had been coming from I was faced with a sand shinobi, how I knew this? I had absolutely no idea. "Are you okay?" The man asked

"Where am I?" I asked feeling confused.

"You're in the country of wind, just on the northern outskirts of the hidden village of sand. And what's your name?" I nodded and then replied

"I cannot remember my name; I'm not even sure how I got here." I said, I honestly couldn't remember a thing, I wonder what happened.

"Well the best thing to do would be to take you to the sand with the rest of the injured as you're quite obviously not of the sand village. I'll get Kazekage-sama to take a look at you. You were the last to be found alive, you were lucky we were just leaving, if you get up we'll take you back immediately, are you injured at all?" I quickly tensed each part of my body, when I felt no pain I shook my head and got up to follow him. He ran back into the crowd so I milled around in the back. I looked around me and saw a woman struggling to keep hold of the child she was carrying due to a badly torn shoulder, I went over and offered to take the child of her, she hesitantly accepted and I took the young girl from her. She had blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a cute face; it was all spoiled though by the bloody and torn clothes and the tears streaming down her face. She looked up at me and I smiled at her, making her whimpering stop and a small chuckle escape her throat. I held her closer as we neared the village and her mother gave me an appreciative look.

When we finally entered the village I set the girl down to walk along side her mother who thanked me as the girl waved happily, I smiled and looked through the crowd to find the man from before. He said something to his fellow shinobi and came over to me.

"Okay, the Kazekage's office is this way." He said nodding towards a large building with the kanji for Wind painted on the front of it. He led me in and up to the top floor where he lead me through a curtain to find a boy with messy red hair and love inscribed above his left eye. "Kazekage-sama, this girl was found with the survivors of the rouge ninja attack with no memory of who she is or how she got here. What do you want to do with her?" He looked me up and down curiously before answering.

"Leave her with me; you concentrate on helping the medical nin and mending the damage."

"Yes Sir" The shinobi nodded and disappeared out of the window. The Kazekage gestured for me to sit down at the other side of the desk and then also sat down.

"So, tell me what you can remember" He said sternly putting his hands together infront of his face.

"Well, I know i'm in the hidden village of Sand, home to the sand shinobi, and I know you're Gaara, the fifth Kazekage, and previous jinchuuriki to the Ichibi. I know the entire history of all the hidden villages and almost every ninja in them... But i have no idea how or where this information has come from as i don't know who i am, where i came from or even my own name."

"I see, so somehow, you know everything about everyone else but nothing about yourself, very curious, but we do need to call you something, so as you cannot remember your name, you shall be called Shiranai." (A/N Shiranai means Unknown or Strange in Japanese, so i thought it was fitting for her Character :) ) I nodded in agreement and he continued "Now i'll see about getting you some more appropriate clothing, you wait here i'll be back in a minute" I nodded again and watched him leave and quietly awated his return.

* * *

**Kuroii - Yaaaaaay!!! First chappie is done!! Hope you like it! :D**

**Gaara - I liked it :)**

**Kuroii - Awww thank you Gaara ^_^**

**Naruto - Heeeey... Why are we not there dattebayo!?! D':**

**Kuroii - Don't worry you will be soon :)**

**Naruto - Woo!**

**Kuroii - Okay, please R&R! I will update as soon as i can! :D  
**


End file.
